Warmth
by Kyarei
Summary: Feeling cold and alone affects you in every way. "I'll make you feel warm again. It's what Sensei's are for." Lemon. Yaoi.


_In the end, it all depends on how you look at it._

The fact that we'd met before didn't matter. I knew him, so why did I fear him so?

Was I afraid of his touch? Did the lust in his voice scare me?

He was my sensei, and a part of my team. I was meant to learn the way of a _shinobi_ from him, yet there I was, pinned to a tree at dusk, with him towering above me.

Sinister lust dripped from every word he spoke.

_"Let this happen. I'll be gentle; I promise."_

If I let it happen, I'd be showing the very emotions I am not to possess. A ninja must be able to control their emotions perfectly - so why was Kakashi deliberately acting that way? Was he testing me?

_"It's not a matter of being gentle. Why are you doing this?"_

_"I want you to remember... that feeling of warmth that was taken from you that day."_

'That day'..? The day... Itachi killed everyone..?

Why was Kakashi saying these things? Did he think I was depressed and in need of someone to do something for me?

I will never stop missing my family, nor will I get over their deaths _completely_, but I wasn't entirely depressed about it still... I thought I'd been coping about it well lately... Our missions had kept my mind off it a little, so why did Kakashi suddenly think I needed 'warmth'?

_"That... doesn't make sense... I'm... I-I... I've been..'happy'... lately."_

_"Oh, really? You can't say you've missed the warmth?"_

_"I have, but.. The warmth of a family is something you can't give me."_

_"Warmth is warmth. You're cold, and in need of this. Sure, you can get it from someone else, but..."_

His voice trailed to a hushed whisper in my ear,

_"...I'll be much more gentle then anyone else will."_

_"Why is that..?"_

_"You have the perfect body for this... Anyone else would lose control and drive into you... I'll walk you through this in a more... 'loving' way."_

I gasped as he bucked his groin against my stomach. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in.

Our lips met softly; barely touching. And I knew he was right. I felt... 'warm' again...

He departed his lips from mine as we breathed softly. Leaning in again, he kissed me with more passion and... _feeling_ than the first time. My head spun slightly as he kneaded his lips into mine. I felt his thigh brush up against my hardening groin and gasped, which he took full advantage of and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

His warm, wet tongue met my own, and they swept over each other in an affectionate way. I moaned quietly into his mouth just before he pulled away. I was panting, with my cheeks flushed and eyes clouded over.

_"You're heating up already. Let me take you a step deeper, so you can feel the true warmth that lies within these actions."_

_"But.. I'm... I'm not ready..."_

_"It will be okay. I'll walk you through this slowly. You'll do fine..."_

His voice was reassuring, and I wanted to believe what he said, but I couldn't help wondering... was this right? Was it okay that my sensei was providing me with 'warmth' like this?

_"What do I... have to do..?"_

I was confused; puzzled. I didn't know what actions to take. Run away and be deprived of warmth forever, or accept this and hope the shame doesn't haunt me for the rest of my life? Kakashi was assigned to be my sensei because the Hokage believed he was the best person to guide me, right? Maybe I should listen to him like I'm told and not think about the consequences.

_"Just let me guide you..."_

He had his arms wrapped around me - _embracing _me, as he pulled us away from the tree, turned us slightly, before lowering to the ground and easing me gently on my back. He laid on top of me, and we gazed at each other.

I stared up at him, wondering what he'd do next.

_"Relax, and focus on the warmth through-out your body."_

I did as he said, and focused on my body's heat. A dark blush plastered my face as I realized that the warmest part of my body at the moment was my lower region.

Kakashi chuckled when he saw my blush, and he leaned down and kissed me again. I opened my mouth, inviting him in, and we shared a deep and passionate kiss. I moaned as he began to move his body against mine - slowly, and a strange sensation surged through my body from my groin where he had applied pressure too.

We kissed a few more times, the pleasure increasing each time and the ache in my pants intensifying.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, before his expert mouth found my pulse and began to suck on it. I moaned out with the pleasure it brought to me, but I needed more.. I was _craving_ more...

He sat up, and straddled my waist. I propped myself up on my elbows as I gazed up at him, curious as to why he had stopped. He gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, in an attempt to rid me of it. I realized this and helped him remove it, and he laid me back down as he admired my pale chest.

His gaze traveled from the base of my neck to the rim of my shorts and back again. I blushed once more as he stared at my half-naked body. He moistened his lips with a quick brush of his tongue before he lowered himself onto me again. He latched onto my collar bone and sucked firmly. I moaned as he bit me; hard enough to leave a mark. It stung a little but I forgot about it when he licked at it apologetically.

He began to move lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses down my chest as he kissed and licked at my skin. He stopped when he got to my belt, and sat up for a moment - as if to ponder what to do next.

He grabbed my belt buckle and undid it, then proceeded to undo my button. My face flushed yet again as he unzipped my zipper, so that my shorts were merely loosely wrapped around my body.

He lifted me up slightly as he pulled my shorts off and tossed them next to my shirt. He grasped the waistband of my silk boxers and with one quick thrust, he yanked them off of me completely.

So there I laid, blushing, naked, and hard in front of my teacher who did nothing but stare lustfully at the sight before him.

He lowered himself again to where he left off and kissed my skin gently. He went further and further down, licking my navel and pelvis before he stopped at the base of my shaft. My closed eyes opened half-way as I slowly gazed at Kakashi. I was about to open my mouth and ask him what was up when he grabbed my member firmly.

I let out a moan in surprise when he groped me, but I almost yelled in pleasure as he took me into his mouth.

He grabbed my hips gently and pinned them to the ground so I wouldn't buck into him. I continued to moan and squirm a bit as he sucked on my tip and licked up and down my shaft.

A few minutes passed as Kakashi continued to suck on me like that. I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach before a wave of exertion hit me. I knew what was coming.

_"Ahh, ahhh.. K-Kashi! I- I'm..c-coming!!"_

I barely managed to finished my sentence before I released into his mouth. He swallowed all of it before he proceeded to lick my member clean.

I laid there with my eyes shut and my body covered in sweat. I was heavily panting and just starting to come down from my high. Kakashi smirked as he leaned down and kissed me. I could taste myself on my lips but I ignored the strangeness of it as I tried to focus on Kakashi's taste. He pulled away from me before sticking three of his fingers in front of my mouth.

_"Suck on them. Make sure they're nice and wet."_

I felt a little awkward but I did what I was told. Taking all three of his digits into my mouth at the same time, I swept them with my tongue quite a few times and sucked softly getting them as covered in saliva as I could.

Kakashi smiled as he removed his down wet fingers from my mouth and brought them to my entrance, I didn't expect it when he pushed one of them into me, and I writhed from the uncomfortable feeling as he pushed it deeper and deeper into me.

I cried out a little when he added the second digit, and began to scissor them inside of me, stretching me. The third finger hurt even more, but after a couple of minutes I became a little used to the feeling as they continued to stretch me.

Kakashi removed his fingers from me and positioned himself over me again. He leaned in and kissed me briefly.

_"Get ready. This will hurt more if you're tense, so relax."_

I nodded and took a deep breath, and he slowly entered his tip into my entrance. I winced in pain but tried to loosen up a little and relax. As soon as I did, he pushed in further at a still very slow pace.

Soon he was fully inside of me, and he sat there waiting for me to say or do something to indicate I was alright.

_"Go. I'll... I'll be okay."_

He nodded before pulling out, then slamming back in.

I cried out, but not from pain. He hit something, deep, deep inside of me that sent a shock wave of pleasure coursing through every nerve in my body.

Kakashi pulled out and back in again and again, each time hitting that special spot and pleasuring me beyond belief. We moaned in rhythm with each other and our breath become ragged and layered.

He grabbed my length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, pushing me over the edge and into the eternal depths of pleasure.

I climaxed for a second time that day, and soon after Kakashi also released his seed into me. He collapsed on top of me, and we breathed and panted as we tried to ride the wave of an orgasm out.

Kakashi regained his breath before I did and rolled off of me, relaxing into the soft grass where we had just made love.

_"Do you feel warm?"_

_"Yes... I feel warm again... Thank you..."_

_"Anytime you feel cold,"_

He said as he rolled back on top of me, and kissed me gently,

_"Just come and tell me."_

I smiled before I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, and buried my face into his neck. His warm body completely covered mine, sheltering me from the evening's cold.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off, whispering one last thing to my new lover.

"_I will."_

Author's Note:

Well... that was my first fanfiction... Umm, I hope it was okay. Thank you for reading!


End file.
